


Conditioner

by hunters_retreat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-19
Updated: 2010-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-05 19:38:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5387792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What the hell was that?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conditioner

**Author's Note:**

> for [](http://devon99.livejournal.com/profile)[devon99](http://devon99.livejournal.com/) who asked for Sam/Dean, Herbal Essence.  Also for the December Drabble Days

 

  
Dean’s pressed closer to Sam, his nose trailing into Sam’ hair, still wet from their shower.  “What was in that bottle anyway?”

“Huh?”

Dean nipped at Sam’s nape.  “Wasn’t the usual motel crap.  You bought it?”

Sam sighed, though it was more satisfaction than annoyance.  “Motels never have conditioner.”

“What was it?”

Sam tried to elbow him but Dean leaned forward, pinning his brother face first to the mattress.  “Come on Sammy…”

“Herbal essence.”

“Such a god damn girl,” Dean teased as he pressed his nose back into his brother’s hair.  He didn’t tell him to stop buying it though. 

 

 


End file.
